Kara Kent DCM (S1-S1)
Kara Kent / Supergirl has appeared in the DC/Marvel RPG, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: The events of the Superman movies, the Timmverse, and the TV shows Superboy, Lois & Clark, and Smallville are not canon. However, Supergirl is a cross between her Earth One and New Earth counterparts, as well as the Supergirl film, with some fixing. Character History "I'm Kara Zor-El of Krypton. I'm a superhero. I don't scare easily." - Kara Kent AKA Supergirl Early Life Kara Zor-El is the daughter of Superman's uncle Zor-El and his wife Allura. When Krypton was attacked by Brain InterActive Construct, a Kryptonian supercomputer that manifests itself as a green Kryptonian-like lifeform, and he took Kandor, Krypton's capital city, with him, while Kara and her parents remained in Argo City. After Brainiac's attack, her father created a force-field around Argo using a Brainiac Probe. When Brainiac came to consume Argo City, Kara was sent to Earth by her parents, hoping to be raised by her cousin Kal-El, known as Clark Kent AKA Superman. However, around early 2012, Kara crashed landed on Earth and was not in Smallville as she had planned, as well as many years later. She found herself located somewhere in Europe. Kara adopted an identity of Linda Lee, hiding her blonde locks beneath a brunette wig. She would became a student at Midvale High School, from where she graduated in time. During this period she befriended telepath and Luthor´s niece Lena Thorul who became a helper and confident to both her secret identities apart until she married. Kara went on to study an unrevealed BA in Stanhope College, where she becomes a roommate to Lois Lane's sister Lucy, identifying herself as the cousin of Clark Kent. Artifact of Doom Long ago, when Kara was back on Argo City, a city ruler named Zaltar allows Kara to see a unique item known as the Omegahedron, which he has borrowed without the knowledge of the city government, and which can infuse an artificial structure with life. She uses it under the tutelage of Zaltar to make a dragonfly-like creature; this creature breaches a window of the community and in the decompression that follows, the Omegahedron is sucked out into space. Though the city was fine, Kara knew that one day she would have to return it back to the city. One day, through the special bracelet she worn on her wrist to track down the location of the Omegahedron, it began to beep, telling her that it was in the same town the college was in. As Kara and Lucy eat out at a restaurant with Daily Planet photojournalist Jimmy Olsen, Kara spots a runaway construction scooper wreaking havoc all over the street and carrying a young man, barely conscious. She springs into action as Supergirl to stop the runaway scooper and rescue the man, who ends up falling in love with her. This brings her to the attention of a sorceress named Circe, who has used a magical spell on the man named Ethan in order for him to fall in love with her, and he ends up falling for Kara. Supergirl and Selena repeatedly battle in various ways, until Selena uses her powers to put Supergirl in an "eternal void" known as the Phantom Zone. Here, stripped of her powers, she wanders the bleak landscape and nearly drowns in an oily bog. She finds help in Zaltar, who is also in the Phantom Zone after going into self-imposed exile for losing the Omegahedron. Zaltar sacrifices his life to allow Supergirl to escape. Back on Earth, she regains her powers and defeats the villainous sorceress. Ethan admits his love for Kara, but knows it is possible he may never see her again and understands she must save Argo City. Flying off into space, Kara returns back home to a darkened Argo City, which promptly is saved after years of hiding underground from the radiation. With Argo City saved, Kara returned to Earth where she bid farewell to Lucy and Jimmy before heading off, looking for her cousin, as Superman had begun making a true name for himself by defeating criminal mastermind Lex Luthor after a fake invasion of "Kryptonian" soldiers. Role in the DC/Marvel RPG, Season One Regular Appearance As her normal self, Kara Kent stands at five feet eight inches tall and weighs one hundred and ten pounds. She has long blonde hair, which she conceals with a series of brown wigs that are often either in its medium length or in a ponytail, and has green eyes. She is usually wearing basic street clothing. As Supergirl, Kara now stands five feet eleven inches tall and weighs one hundred and fifty pounds due to her half-Kryptonian dense molecular structure. Her hair changes back into her normal long, flowing blonde hair. She wears a similar version of Superman's attire only with a short red skirt with a yellow waistband. Category:Super Heroes Category:Kryptonians